Breathe
by ptitemel
Summary: cela faisait une semaine qu'il était parti pour les Hamptons avec Gina, la laissant supposément à New York avec Demming. Comment gèrent t'ils l'absence?


Bonjour, bonjour ! Voila ma premiere fic Castle, sortie de mon esprit malade en une heure top chrono à cause d'une chanson qui a fait un squat intensif dans ma cervelle (d'où le titre). Ne me jetez pas des pierres promis je recommencerais plus. _

Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient, ce serait trop beau…

Mille merci à Eva ma beta et amie sans qui je ne serais rien lol

Breathe.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à son portable posé sur sa table de nuit, seulement 2 heures du matin. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Encore une fois. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était là et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire une nuit complète. Il faisait croire à Gina que c'était à cause de tous ces trucs d'écrivain mais à l'intérieur il savait. Tout cela était faux, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui.  
>Toute les nuits il s'éveillait et regardait l'autre côté du lit espérant un peu à chaque fois qu'il ne verrait pas une chevelure blonde étalée sur l'oreiller. Mais ce n'était jamais la bonne image, ce n'était pas les cheveux bruns qu'il espérait. Dans son esprit ce n'était pas ce sourire, ce n'était pas ce regard, ce n'était pas elle…Alors toute les nuits il soupirait en fixant le plafond comme si toutes les réponses du monde y était gravées et toutes les nuits la même pensée l'envahissait. L'avait-elle oublié ?<p>

Elle ouvrit la porte, déposa ses clés sur le comptoir et ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle savait que Lanie essayait de l'aider, en bonne amie elle faisait tout pour lui changer les idées, mais cela ne la confrontait qu'à sa propre solitude quand enfin, elle acceptait de la laisser rentrer chez elle. Il était parti, sans aucun remord, au bras de cette femme et puis soudainement elle n'avait plus eu d'existence pour lui. Elle se laissa aller quelques instants contre le mur avant de se diriger dans sa cuisine, attrapant un pot de glace et une cuillère avant de s'affaler devant sa télé.  
>Elle avait été prête à lui ouvrir son cœur, à déposer son armure à ses pieds. Elle avait cru pendant un instant qu'il avait réellement changé. Mais il avait tout balayé d'un revers de la main. Il n'était que ce playboy qu'elle voulait tellement croire, être une illusion. Il n'était rien, il n'était plus, ce qu'elle avait cru brièvement ressentir n'existait pas. Elle avait voulu y croire mais cela n'avait été qu'un concours de circonstances. Rien de plus.<br>Quand elle alla ce coucher une heure plus tard, elle essayait toujours de se persuadé qu'il n'était qu'une futilité dans son existence.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il regardait les murs de sa chambre essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait laissé à New York. Il fini par se lever, le plus silencieusement possible, comme il le faisait maintenant depuis 7j. Et comme toutes les nuits il se dirigeât vers son bureau.  
>Il regarda un instant les étoiles qui scintillaient à l'extérieur avant d'ouvrir son pc et commencer à écrire. S'il continuait comme ça, il aurait fini dans moins d'une quinzaine de jours. Certes son roman n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'il avait pensé au départ mais cela lui faisait du bien. Il avait conscience que si on regardait vraiment bien, cela tenait plus de la complainte du cœur brisé que d'un roman froid et efficace mais Gina l'aimait, la maison d'édition l'aimait et ça lui permettait de tenir jour après jours. Alors il continuait, espérant que dans le processus son cœur oublierait la femme qu'il avait cru un jour être « elle ».<br>Il continua d'ailleurs à écrire toute la nuit sans s'en rendre compte et il ne s'arrêta que quand les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition au loin. Levant les yeux sur ce spectacle il décida que c'était tout pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas écrire à la lumière du jour, il avait trop l'impression que tout cela n'était que trop réel et il voulait se laisser une illusion que quelque part Demming n'était pas celui qui le remplaçait.  
>Quand il lança la cafetière son cœur ce serra. Il n'y en aurait que pour un cette fois. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.<p>

Elle s'éveilla brusquement, son cauchemar encore en tête. Ils étaient revenus en force ces derniers temps. Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Il n'était que 6 heures du matin, elle aurait pu se rendormir, essayer d'oublier à nouveau mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle continuait à vivre, qu'elle était toujours Kate Beckett. Envers et contre tout.  
>Elle ce leva et s'habilla rapidement, enfila sa montre et la bague de sa mère, pris son arme et quitta son appartement. Quand elle arriva sur la 12eme, le soleil ce levait à peine et les bureaux était encore relativement vide, quoi de plus normal à cette heure. Elle ce dirigeât tranquillement vers son bureau, son regard ce porta automatiquement sur la chaise vide à coté d'elle et son cœur ce serra. Personne ne la ferait sourire aujourd'hui, personne ne lui apporterait son café…<p>

Il ouvrit la porte menant au patio arrière, celui qui avait la vue la plus dégagée sur le ciel et l'océan. Il savait qu'il était encore tôt et que les températures n'étaient peut être pas encore assez élevé pour se permettre d'être la, pied nus, avec seulement une tasse de café pour ce réchauffer mais il s'en fichait. Cela faisait partie de sa routine, essayer de ce prouver que le monde ne c'était pas arrêté de tourner malgré son absence. Qu'il pourrait continuer à vivre sans elle.  
>Il espérait qu'elle était heureuse, que Demming lui apporterait ce qu'il n'était pas en mesure de faire. Oh, il s'en remettrait, il s'en remettait toujours mais la à 6h30, ses pieds effleurant le sable il s'autorisait à avoir mal. Mal au point de sentir sa poitrine ce resserrer, mal au point de serrer son café comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si quelque part il était relié à elle par ce geste. Son regard ce leva, regardant le ciel ce colorer de rose et d'orange. Ce matin le monde tournait, sans lui.<p>

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, son regard se portant sur la machine à expresso, son cœur se ralenti brièvement. Tout ici lui rappelait lui. Malgré tout elle fit tourner la machine. La vie ne s'arrêtait pas parce qu'il était parti. Les meurtres continuaient, la paperasse s'accumulait, les jours s'enchainait à New York. Mais parfois elle aimerait que le monde s'accorde à sa douleur, juste un instant. C'était ce qu'elle s'accordait quand elle arrivait aussi tôt à l'enceinte. Un moment de répit pour son cœur. Elle prit la tasse et se retourna, son regard attiré par le lever du soleil qui se faisait voir par les hautes fenêtres de la pièce. Elle se sentait mieux, se sentant raccordé à l'auteur qui avait déserté brusquement une semaine auparavant.  
>Pendant une minute elle se sentit mieux, elle laissa un sourire sincère s'épanouir sur son visage. Si le soleil continuait à se lever c'est que tout ne pouvait pas aller mal, elle l'oublierait et c'était comme si tout cela n'avait pas existé. L'espoir prit place en son sein pendant un fugace instant. Elle allait bien.<p>

Une paire de bras l'encerclât par derrière, Gina s'était réveillée. L'instant était brisé. Richard Rodgers, celui à la confiance en lui plus que mis à mal, celui au cœur déchiqueté par une femme qui ne lui avait jamais accordé un regard, s'effaça. Laissant place à Richard Castle, auteur playboy, que jamais rien n'atteignait. Il laissa son masque se remettre en place et un sourire fit apparition sur son visage, lui rendant son étreinte.  
>« Je vois que tu as encore écrit toute la nuit. Encore quelques jours d'inspirations comme ça et tu auras fini ton livre sans que je menace de te castrer avec un éplucheur à légume. » Il partageât son rire, étouffant par la même occasion une partie de lui, celle qui n'avait pas le droit d'existence lorsque le soleil montait haut dans le ciel. Il n'était plus temps pour tout ça. « Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur avant d'attraper la mort. Je n'aimerais pas publier ce livre à titre posthume. »<br>Il lui sourit, attrapa sa main et la suivit à l'intérieur. Son mug abandonné sur le coin d'une table. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il était fort. Quand il referma les portes, il ne jeta aucun regard vers le café désormais oublié. Elle n'était rien.  
>Son regard s'attarda juste une seconde sur la bande de ciel encore visible. Jusqu'à demain…<p>

Mais cet instant ne dura pas, Esposito laissa apparaître sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, brisant sans le savoir son moment de paix.  
>« Hey le labo à décrypté l'ordinateur de Matyo ! Ils nous l'ont renvoyé. Apparemment y'aurait pleins de choses intéressante là dedans. »<br>Elle reprit pied avec la réalité, prenant conscience du bruit provenant des bureaux. Kate, si fragile, si optimiste disparu instantanément laissant sa place au détective Beckett, si forte mais si triste. Son sourire s'effaça et son regard ce détourna du ciel orangé pour faire face à son coéquipier qui l'attendait patiemment.  
>« Très bien j'arrive. » Dit elle en lâchant sa tasse, désormais froide, sur un coin de meuble. Il n'était plus la, alors elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Elle continuerait à vivre sans lui et bientôt sa carapace serait de nouveau en place, et la douleur disparaitrait. Elle était bien plus forte quand il n'était pas dans les parages. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Quand elle passa la porte elle l'avait oublié. Il ne la préoccupait plus.<br>Elle ne se détourna pas une seule fois de son objectif, mais son regard remonta inconsciemment vers une des fenêtres extérieures pendant une seconde. Jusqu'à demain.

…..

Mon dieu, j'ai dépassée le stade de la guimauve, je suis passé à la guimauve grillée xD


End file.
